


Dragon Gift

by Path



Category: Exalted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exotic artifact brings Masaki and Danae together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Gift

The so-called “Tepet” Masaki crests the wall easily, slipping down on the other side. Really, these Realm folks don’t seem to secure things _half_ as well as his native Linowan, he thinks. The walls aren’t even spiky. In this case, however, he’s glad that there’s less defences than he likes to think Rubylak had; it means he feels great about himself- and that he gets to where he’s going faster.

He’s a man who can have a great time wherever he goes- he gathers a lot of Wood Aspects do. But his real joy, in this society of way too many rules, is to lighten other people’s days. There’s few people he can think of who need it more than his old friend.

If he has a hard time fitting in to Dynast society, the now-Peleps Danae is his opposite. She loves rules, of course- memorizing them and analyzing them and adopting them. He can’t understand it. If she had a good time with it, he’d at least get the idea of it, but the rules just seem to make her unhappy. Unhappier.

So though he throws himself about the Isle, making the most of his luck being adopted, and not put into war or a monastery, he puts time aside to spend time with Danae, and to try to bring a smile to her face.

It’s been even trickier of late. Always conservative, she’s been dressing even more formally, high necks and long kimonos, multiple layers. Masaki finds it a little discouraging; but then, he really wouldn’t mind seeing a little more of her. He’s never devoted his time to one woman, but even he can see Danae is something special.

Usually, she accepts her uninvited guest with some amount of warmth. But lately, since she began dressing so rigidly, it’s like she’s been shutting him out, always having some letter to write or tea to give or person to entertain or headache. Masaki’s decently sick of it, but this time, he thinks he can get around her. He smiles as he scales the wall, dark skin nearly invisible in the twilight, and pats the pocket that lays against his chest, with the little jewelled dragon statue in it. It’s some pretty purple stone and ivory, and it makes him think of the colours she always wears. Danae likes beautiful things, and purple, and she just loves reminders that she’s one of the esteemed Dragon-Blooded now, so Masaki figures that even if he gets another “No, Masaki, not tonight, I’m so busy,”, she’ll still spare him an hour or two once she sees what he got her.

He hears her sigh even before he’s onto her balcony, and sighs a little himself. She’s working again, and she’s having a rough time of it. She’s probably sitting at her desk in her high-backed chair wearing her stiff robes, pouring over some letter she wrote three hours ago and trying to get every damn character right. He hops up on the balcony silently, figuring he’ll sneak up on her, make it so the little statue is the first thing she sees. That should delight her...

And he stops, utterly floored. Danae is, for the first time he’s ever seen, not working. And not only that...

She’s laying on her bed, soft sheets crumpled beneath her. Masaki’s never seen her with a hair astray, let alone her robes, but they’re pulled apart, baring her breasts, her stomach, her legs. Masaki gapes. She’s utterly lovely. Her pale violet hair has come loose from the bun she keeps it in, wisps softly brushing her forehead and neck. From here, her grey eyes look clouded, unfocused. Her back is arched, showing off the curve of her hips, the line of her breasts. And she’s _writhing_.

He can see something moving on her, but not... not something three-dimensional. It’s like paint dripping liquidly off her. Masaki takes a cautious step forward, watching, mouth open, as ever-proper Danae traces a hand over her stomach, following the passage of the _something_. It curves up her breast and circles there, seeming to settle down, and then Masaki can see its form. It’s a dragon, long and slim and small, seeming to be painted onto her body. It’s white and violet, and as he watches, its mouth moves, tracing over her erect nipple, then raking its entire flat body along it. Danae twitches, lips partings, and she lets out another long low sigh.

Masaki finds his lips dry, and licks them. He’s hard already at the sight of her, her lovely body finally exposed. And she’s even enjoying herself. He wonders how he can wrangle his way into this. While Danae might engage in this on her spare time, there’d be no way she’d let Masaki join in... would there?

The dragon is moving again, and Masaki takes another step into the room, sliding behind a pillar to watch more closely. It spirals, almost like it was flying, sailing around Danae’s leg. Its long, scale-patterned tail drifts after it lazily, and brushes down over her mound as it coils around her ankle. She starts upward, and her eyes shoot open. “Oh gods,” she gasps. Masaki feels his cock jump, pressing against the weird Realm trousers he’s made to wear. Glancing back at her, he parts his long robes and loosens the pants, freeing his cock and stroking it lightly with one hand.

Danae has put both hands to her breasts, almost defensively, but a moment later, she’s hesitantly beginning to caress them. The dragon slides back up her leg, disappearing behind her. She arches her back, again showing off her amazing chest, and the thing appears over her shoulder- and real. It’s a full thing now- Masaki can see the glint of the light off its scales, and it perches up on Danae’s shoulder, snaking a long tongue behind her ear.

She falls back on the bed, turning away from Masaki, and her hands drift down in front of her. The dragon, too, slips over her shoulder, tail trailing along her skin. He can’t see what she’s doing, exactly, but he can see her legs part, and she breathes in long shudders. Masaki waits a moment, stroking his long shaft, but she doesn’t turn back.

Then she speaks. It’s not to him, he knows, but it affects him all the same. “Oh please, please, more,” she says, almost too quietly to hear. She’s silent for long moments, though now he can see her arms are moving. Then she speaks again- it’s like she was waiting for a response. “I... I want you to... I want you to t-take me,” she stammers. He can hear her almost choking on the words she says to her imagination. “I want you to f-fuck me, oh please...” And it’s too much for Masaki.

He sheds his robe on the way to the bed, somehow getting his pants off without breaking stride, and slides up behind her. His cock nestles up against her, he presses his long body up against hers, hot and slightly damp, and he turns her to him, kissing her without further thought. She squeals against his mouth, eyes flashing open. The grey is almost gone, black pupils huge, filling her eyes. For a moment, she is tense against him. Then she gives another squeal, her hips jerking, and Masaki looks down to see the little dragon, tongue flicking between Danae’s legs. She seems to forget herself in that instant, and she pulls Masaki back to her, losing all her precious rules and problems and frustrations.

He flips her over, laying her out on the bed, stretching over her. Her beautiful, full breasts push up against him as he kisses her. He loves this, and sets out to take his time- having a beautiful, wanting woman under him is one of his favourite things. But Danae’s lips are on his like she’s drowning, desperately grasping at whatever she can lay them on. He can feel the dragon passing between them, slipping between her breasts, raking across their stomachs.

He touches her breasts softly, long fingers stroking over them, lingering on sharp nipples, circling them with his flat palm. She moans into his mouth, and he can’t help but grin, and let his hand drift downward, over her stomach, flat and smooth, and slides over her mound. She gasps, then, and he’s shocked and delighted by just how wet she is. He flicks his fingers against her; her hips buck and she bites her lip.

He grins again, slipping off her and off the bed. He kneels there, by the edge, and gives her ankles a tug, pulling her up to the edge of the bed too. He smooths his hands over her thighs, so soft and tender on the inner side, and then plies his tongue against her. She’s wet and oddly sort of salty. His fingers circle around her opening as he gently bites down on her, flicking his tongue. He can hear her gasping, above, long cries a far way from Danae’s usual decorous tones. Her hand circles around his cock at last, and he lets out a low groan of satisfaction before realizing that both her hands were twined in her hair, over her head.

He looks down, and there’s the dragon again, its lithe body coiled several times around his length. Its tail is snaked backwards, bound around Danae’s outstretched ankle. As he watches, adding another finger to Danae, it pulses, constricting in that particular odd way of snakes and lizards. Masaki won’t take it for granted. It feels amazing; not quite like a hand after all, but fantastic nonetheless.

Finally, Danae cries out, somehow still quiet, though not controlled, and Masaki feels her body gripping down on his fingers. His whole hand is slick- but what else would he expect from a Water? He stands, keeping her at the edge of the bed, and places his hands under her knees, hoisting her hips to his level. Danae is flushed, the vivid red standing out against her pale skin. Her hips are twitching still, and she breathes in odd gasping intakes. The dragon seems to swim back up her body, and coils possessively against her neck. One loop of scaly tail constricts her breast, leaving the impressions of scales in a circle around her.

He’s looking down at her, entranced, and the dragon reaches up with its tiny talons, setting them against her scalp and raking them down. Danae shivers and arches again, and the thing’s dry forked tongue flutters out against her neck. Masaki is entranced, and slowly rubs his cock up and down her entrance, enjoying her slickness.

He's strong enough to suspend her hips, holding them as he slides into her, the hot tightness clamping down on his thoughts and stifling them utterly. The dragon snakes up her arm, coiling around her wrists and cinching them together. As Masaki starts moving in her, she turns her head just slightly, and the long tail slides into her mouth. She licks up it, and Masaki is briefly floored by the movement of her tongue, the desire she emanates.

She’s clearly losing control, tugging against the dragon binding her wrists, unable to focus on the tail playing over her lips- she keeps gasping and moaning, and the sound is just amazing. He can feel himself lengthening, thrusting into beautiful Danae, and he knows he doesn’t have much longer to remain in control of his body when the dragon slithers down over her. Its thin dry tongue flickers against her clit, and Masaki can feel its body in those instants between burying himself into her. It lays beside her entrance, and it’s doing something with its tail, Masaki can tell that much. Danae’s eyes widen, pupils dilating, and actually cries out, a long, deep call he’s sure they’ll hear and enjoy in Eagle’s Launch. Then the sensation kicks in, and she’s tightening and her body is grabbing against him, and it’s too much for him. He bows his head, grits his teeth, and lets out a long, matching groan as he erupts into her.

It’s a long time before they have the presence of mind to explain themselves to each other, and the dragon has long since settled back into unmoving permanence, tattooed on her body, before Masaki remembers his gift.

“Here,” he says, a little sheepishly, tracking down his robes and taking the little amethyst-and-ivory statue out of his pocket. “It’s for you, though I don’t think it’s really needed. Though... I guess a dragon did let us spend some more time together...”

And Danae has the grace to smile, so, Masaki thinks, perhaps he did lighten her day up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Jade Dragon Tattoo artifact someone on an Exalted forum made. The characters are altCastes; Tepet Masaki is usually Masaki the Night Caste, and Peleps Danae is Danae of Linowan, Eclipse caste.  
> Masaki belongs to Bystanderman and Danae is mine.


End file.
